Most Precious and Hopeless
by SituationS
Summary: Plain Bella and kind of popular, skater boy Edward were best friends since fourth grade. What happens if two new kids move in- namely Jasper and his twin, Rosalie- and the jock, Emmett, and a cheerleader, Alice, begin to act weird? JasperXBella pls review


Okay, Nicole didn't have the time to take care of her profile here so she gave me its email and password. So here I am. Anyway, I'm sorry I deleted the Ice Princess story. She said I could... I must, even... So, I was watching Twilight and I just got this idea. I mean, sure I thought it was cool, but I really want more feedback than just my own opinion. And I know what you're thinking... Why didn't I just show my stories to my friends and my relatives? My answer: No way! I'm just too shy to show them to the people that might ridicule me because it wasn't good. So, yeah.

†R.I.P.†

Bella ran up and down the stairs with a reason of nothing to better to do. She's been doing that for an hour, now. Ridiculous. Although, it's amazing that she isn't tripping herself, causing her to fall, and then almost dying for the millionth time. It's because she has a problem of being a klutz at times. A danger magnet as her friend, Edward had called her.

Edward, they've known each other since 4th grade. She was the plain Jane everyone has ignored, while he was the hot skater dude everyone knew and loved, big deal. Even though they were kind of different, they're still friends. Yup, pretty sweet. Everything was going into plan, Forks being an ordinary town with no exciting things happening... Until Rosalie and Japer Hale moved into town with them... Yeah, things are going to get interesting from now on...

It was ten minutes until the movie started. Bella stopped running up and down the stairs and went downstairs to wait for Edward. It was another five minutes until he came. "Man, Ed. There's only five minutes until the movie starts. It doesn't take twenty minutes from the convenience store to here. What took you so long?" She complained.

"See, there was a hot blonde girl who asked me out. So I was at the counter paying for what I bought, then she comes up behind me and whispered behind my ear. I was like, what the hell. And she doesn't stop. It was insane. I couldn't understand what she was saying. Then she goes in fornt of me and smiled. And finally, she asked me out. It was the weirdest thing that happened to me so far."

Bella tried to imagine what happened. He was right, it was weird. Was she a witch of some sort? Why did she have to whisper unrecognizable words into Edward's ears? Maybe she's some kind of alien freak who wants to take over the world... Okay, that wasn't very original but that's all we've got. "Maybe she's obsessed with you and tried to cast a love spell of some sort. Maybe she's a witch."

"Yeah, maybe, maybe. Then she's going to suck your brains out and turn you into one yourself." He smiled at the idea of her best friend being a witch. It would be so cool.

"Dude, I think you're just being sarcastic... I mean really... A witch trying to suck brains out and turning other people into witches? That is so unlikely to happen." Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. He knew this was going to turn into another random argument about our nonsense. This time, it's about witches, as you can see.

"Why? do you know witch people? You have no proof, my friend. For all you know, witches could actually be aliens with slimy bodies and they could have, like, basketballs for their heads." He pointed out. They both laughed and laughed.

"Edward Cullen, you are such a nerd!"

"And yet people love me so much." He winked at her and turned his eyes on the road. They were almost at the cinema. There were not so many people there. Only about a dozen or so. The first thing they noticed when they went down was the shiny red convertible. And you know who's inside? The hot blonde witch. "Dude... It's her! Bella, it's her! The hot chick!" The girl turned around, like she heard him. She smiled and walked towards them with a boy beside her. Also blonde... and seriously handsome.

"Hi. I believe I didn't tell you my name earlier. My name is Rosalie. I just moved here with my brother here, Jasper. I'm sorry about earlier. Did I freak you out?" Eddie nodded and smiled nervously. "You see, I was trying to introduce myself but I was so nervous that I didn't know what I was saying or doing." She had this tiny, high-pitched voice that all the girls love to hate. It fit her so well.

Her brother, Jasper, just stood there beside her. He was just glaring at Rosalie and muttering something about not wanting to be there and doing something more important. Bella was just amused by him. She was amused by his constant complains about his sister his life, everything. So, without knowing, she laughed out loud. Everyone looked at her and Edward asked her if she was okay. Bella nodded and let everything continue.

"Why'd you laugh like that? It's kind of weird. It doesn't suit you." Jasper insulted her. She rolled her eyes at his comment and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I just... I have this habit of saying insults to people, kind of like having superiority complex without feeling superior."

"Oh yeah? Well I just got inferiority complex from you, so whatever." Jasper laughed at her comment and stood beside her. "You know, we originally went to this theater to watch a movie which started about fifteen minutes ago." She kept looking at her best friend and his companion. She was getting restless.

"What's wrong? Aside from being able to watch the movie you wanted. You seem to be fidgeting." He noticed.

"It's just... I don't know. I feel like, something weird is going to happen. It's like, I can sense it. I've been like this since last week. Does that seem weird to you?" Jasper looked at her suspiciously. She was right. Something is going to happen. Something more than ordinary. Something he knows, but she doesn't... yet.

†R.I.P.†

Okay, that was the first chapter of Most Precious and Hopeless. Please review and PM me if you have questions. I'll (try?) to answer them. Thanks for reading! Oh, and can you give me ideas on the next chapter? Just suggestions.


End file.
